Scars
by Adieu-KKZ
Summary: Touka is older and has an unexpected visitor. They both need a home, but that always seems to escape them.
1. Time, And Time Again

**Time, and Time Again**

" **Speaking" 'Thoughts' Sounds**

 **I don't own the "feel-ride-of-an-anime: Tokyo Ghoul"**

* * *

Anteiku…how did he end up here? Yoshimura is dead, he killed Amon, with the company of injuries. He didn't have any purpose of being here anymore; he didn't make it in time.

"It's surprisingly hard to make coffee, isn't it?"

"Yo, Kaneki." Hide's voice broke the silence. He flinched, and covered his ghoul transformed eye. He couldn't let the only thing he always tried to protect know what he was. A person that couldn't even be classified as a human, or ghoul anymore. He felt tears sting his eyes, threatening to spill.

"I always knew," Hide's calm voice reached him. Still not revealing his left eye he dared to look him in the eye.

 **Drip, drop**

He watched his best friend walk across the room, and lean on the window trying to ease the tension in the room by making jokes about how terrible his coffee skills were.

"I guess it can't be that easy, huh?"

He could let go, his hand frozen in place not daring to utter a single word, in hopes of somehow that causing him to lose Hide too.

"I guess it's no use," Hide said with a light chuckle. How was he able to be so care-free after he found out that his friend was an abomination?

"Kaneki…thanks for going all-out for me," He was thanking him, how? His hands finally dropped to the side, and allowed Hide to look at him, all of him.

 **Drip, drip, drop**

"Kaneki, you've gotten pretty famous. "Eyepatch," they call you," Hide said making him way back to Kaneki. "You styling it up?" He smiled slightly at the joke, soon they both started to chuckle lightly.

Hide stumbled as they laughed; more blood poured. He watched Hide topple to the floor struggling to hold himself up; his wound wasn't pouring, but Hide's.

"Hide..?"

"I screwed up…just a little bit out there…"

"Hide…"

"Kaneki…"

He struggled as he tried to get up; his hands desperately tried to hold on.

"Let's go home," Hide said as he dropped in Kaneki's lap. He felt hot tears continuously pour from his eyes as he stared at his best friend's lifeless body.

He wasn't strong enough, he could never stop the people he loved from dying.

* * *

 ** _A/N||_ : I made this in respect to my fellow fangirl/best friend who will remain anonymous. Honest it is a s _hort chapter. Comment if you would like me to continue. Surprisingly the idea for this story just came to me while I was in the shower, XD._**

 ** _If there are any questions, please ask, if there is any wrong dialogue comment my mistake, and lastly please let me know if you like, hate, love it?_**

 ** _~Zorin is ZoroXRobin_**


	2. That's Just Enough

**That's Just Enough**

" **Speaking" "Thinking' Sounds "Yelling"**

 **Disclaimer: Can you hear it? The cry of a million people who are bellowing for an anime I don't own? I do.**

* * *

Kaneki woke-up with a start. Cold sweat glistened with the reminder of a new day. A new day that he couldn't have.

" _Let's go home_." Hide's wry smile was stuck in his mind as he got dressed.

Dressed? That's right he was supposed to go visit Touka at the refurbished Anteiku. He stared at the rising sun ahead.

" _Oi_! _Aren't you that kid that always alone_? _My name's Hide_. _Let's be best friends_." The boy said as he tackled him from behind slightly dirtying his pants. Kaneki quickly shook off the memory a smile unconsciously painted his lips. He opened the door his ears tuning the busy noises as people already littered the streets. It almost seemed like the war didn't happen those years ago.

Almost. It was for naught. Whether you were human, or ghoul death was inevitable.

He took to the rooftops not wanting to be caught in the bustle.

 **XXXXX**

"Bye Onee-Chan," the teenager waved as she made her way to school. A yawn escaped her lips as she watched to once young girl leave. She let out a tired sigh as she looked at the coffee shop that will soon be filled. She wished he was here. Touka shook her head at the thought. He wasn't coming back to the place that his best friend died in. She could get the memory of him out of her head.

She watched him, he was a symbol, and Yoshimura said it himself. A human that was also a ghoul. She knew that only that couldn't bring peace between humans, and ghouls, but he was making the first step towards it.

 _A faint smile graced her lips as she watched him calmly walk through the death riddled battle field. The sole purpose to deliver peace to his friend guiding his steps. All breaths stopped as they witnessed him drop the true thing that he was trying to protect in front of the dove. Time seemed to stop as she finally understood what Yomo was trying to tell her._

 _You can't always gain strength from the things that you protect, but from what you've lost makes you focus._

 **Ring**

She turned her attention to the new customer that she would be attending to. Sensing that he was human she offered him more than just coffee.

 **XXXXX**

He stopped, and watched through the window as customers were served their orders.

 _The bomb hit the building fire destroyed everything, but his attention was on the only person that he truly gained this strength for, die in his arms. Hot tears escaped his eyes as he took in the image of Hide's peaceful face. "Let's go home."_

"Hey! The coffee tastes better when you don't stare at it," A man said knocking him out of his nostalgia. He gave him a curt nod in response. As he was about to open the door another person exited, indicating that it was a busy day.

 **XXXXX**

Yet another person came through the door wanting to be served. She turned to them expecting to see another customer instead she saw the man that was plaguing her mind.

"Kaneki…" she said in almost a whisper the cup in her hands almost dropping. "Ma'am-," the customer's concern went unheard as her attention was somewhere else.

"Touka." He said in greeting.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," she said trying to hide the fact that she missed him.

"Maybe I can repay you be helping you do seem quite busy." He offered, even though he had nothing to repay for. She handed him an apron knowing that she couldn't refuse the help.

"Yeah, yeah just get to mopping," she said as they got to work.

 **XXXXX**

"Brings back memories?" Touka asked as they stacked chairs the full moon be the only illuminate.

"Yes," he replied. He finished with portion of chairs, and gave back Touka the apron.

"So why did you come back?" Touka said trying to spark a conversation. He stayed silent; she didn't expect him to give some cheesy line about how he came back for her, but at least a reason for his sudden appearance.

She waited for him to answer, but he still chose silence. Touka's eyes stung with tears of aggravation, and loneliness.

" **Ass-hole**! **You think that you can just waltz in here** , **and act all tough like I didn't lose anything that day either**?!" She yelled as she threw a punch. Touka's eyes widened as she felt the attack connect with his face. He could have blocked, or dodged it with ease, but he simply stared at her as if waiting for her to continue.

" **Fuck you**!" She yelled halfheartedly her head falling on his shoulder tears leaking from her eyes. He wasn't surprised about her sudden out-burst, and he didn't expect her to understand his reasons either.

Touka removed her head from his shoulder. Kaneki flashed a wry smile, despite all the has happened he would smile just for her sake.

 _One day maybe they could forget their scars_.

 _He wasn't sure if it would be with or without her, but one day he was sure he could find a home._

"I was looking for a home..."

* * *

 _ **Don't hate me for finishing the story here, but I did only say slight KanTou. Love it, hate it, or slightly dislike it tell me!**_

 _ **Thanks to all the people who followed this story.**_

 _ **I hope my friend loves it as much as I loved writing it.**_

 _ **~Zorin is ZoroXRobin**_


End file.
